Til We Meet Again
by Flower Chan
Summary: My very first shot at a CC fic. It's a Kid and Serge fic just to tell you. R&R please! ^__^
1. The Past

'Til We Meet Again

By Flower Chan

Disclaimer: Don't even try to sue me. I'm telling you now, that I do not own anything from Chrono Cross. I'm just a fan, okay? Thank you. ^__^

Chapter 1: The Past

It's been more than two years now, since we defeated FATE and the Time Devourer. Both worlds were now joined as one. I still remember those words. "I'll find ya. I'll find you, no matter where you are."

He missed everyone…but there was one person that Serge would always dwell upon…Kid.

"Kid…you told me that we'd meet again…but I still haven't seen you. Please come back…"

Serge stared off into the deep blue ocean. "How much I wish I didn't remember. Then again…" he fell silent. "What would it be like if I didn't? I could easily have bumped into her, but didn't notice? Maybe it's for the best that I do remember."

"Serge? What are you doing here?" Serge turned his head around only to see Leena. "Oh, hi Leena."

"Well, you don't look very happy to see me. Perhaps I should leave. Would that make you feel better?" she said, trying to block out the hurt. She knew that he was disturbed and didn't like her. 

"No, it's not that…it's just…never mind." He said. 

"Well, do you want me to stay or go?" she said, hopefully. 

"Whatever you wish to do." He turned around, and forced a smile.

"Serge, I can't help but notice, that you've been acting rather strangely these few days. I don't understand you. It really pains me to see you like this, at least tell me why." She said full of concern.

"It's nothing, Leena. I'm just not feeling that great." He said. "So, what brings you here, Leena?" Serge said, trying to change the subject.

She let out a deep sigh and said, "Just looking for you. I thought you might be here. Since I know you feel comfortable sitting here, watching the sea."

Serge turned away from her, and stared at the sea. "Sorry that I worried you." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. I know you'd like to be alone now, so I'll just head back. Don't stay here forever though!" she said.

He smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

She smiled and headed back to Arni.

"I wonder how Kid's doing?" 

Author's Note: I don't know if you like it, but hey, I tried! I only wrote one other story, and I'm still working on that one. So, how do you like it? Please Read and Review if you liked this chapter! I'll be working on Chapter 2 soon. ^__^


	2. Reminiscence

Chapter 2: Reminiscence

Back in Termina, the people were now all celebrating at their homes. Termina finally regained its beauty after the incident of Dark Serge.

In the pub, a stranger walked in. Some people began to quiet down. You don 't usually see someone dressed up in a black cloak, concealing himself. The stranger sat down at the counter and ordered a glass of wine.

The stranger removed the cloak to reveal a beautiful young woman. Her rich blonde hair, was held back with a few red ribbons. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, and her lush red lips were positioned in an odd way. By her side appeared to be a little case carrying a dagger. "I'd like a glass of wine, mate."

"Sure, miss." The bartender said. He bent down and took a bottle of wine and poured a little into a glass. He then put in front of her. 

"Thanks, mate." She replied. Kid stared at the glass of wine for a while, as if she was trying to jump in it. 

Kid let out a deep sigh and began to think to herself. "I wonder where Serge is. Strange, that in the whole time I was traveling with him, I never bothered to ask where he was living." 

She then sighed again, and felt like smashing herself in the head. "I told him that I'd find him, but I don't even know where he is. I wonder…I wonder if he still remembers me. I-I don't know why I can remember the past. Maybe if I can, he can too."

"Hey, miss, you okay? You haven't touched your drink yet." Said the bartender.

"What? Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." She said, feeling a little embarrassed.

He laughed and said, "Seems to me, like your minds on someone. A boy I guess?"

She looked at him a little startled. It's as if he could read her mind. "No, just…some memories."

"Oh, okay." He said, and with that, he left her alone.

Kid finished up her drink. She thanked the bartender and then left.

"Serge…I'll find ya…I'm sure I will." She said.

Author's Note: I know, I know. That was really boring and slow moving. I'll try to get the next chapter a little better okay? If you want me to add a few things to the story, feel free to tell me. Please Read and Review! ^__^


	3. My Destiny

Chapter 3: My Destiny

On the fourth floor at Chronopolis, came voices. They obviously belonged to people. One of which, belonged to a woman. The other though, was somewhat familiar. This one belonged to a cat like demi-human. 

In a shadowy corner of the laboratory, the two people seated themselves in chairs. "This creature will be the cause of our success. It is sure to destroy the Chrono Trigger. He will be no match for out creation." Said the woman.

"Of course, lady Elaine. You do a very good job in this." Said the demi-human.

"Thank you, Lynx. Bringing you back with that amulet proves to be useful." Replied Elaine.

"Ye-," Lynx stopped when he heard a sound of shattering glass. Elaine and Lynx ran towards where the sound came from.

"Ah, it is ready…" she said, with a very cold voice.

"Yes, it is indeed." Said Lynx, observing the creature very carefully.

"Where…am…I?" said the creature in a whispering voice.

"You are in Chronopolis my dear friend. You are my creation. When I created you, I made sure that I planted information in your brain. Let me ask you," said Elaine, in a cold voice, "Do the words…Chrono Trigger…mean anything to you?"

The creature turned it's face to the floor, and then back up again, to lock it's eyes on Elaine's. "My destiny is to destroy the Chrono Trigger." It said.

"Ah, very good." She said, very pleased with her creation.

The creature looked down at it's hands and began to think, "This cannot be my destiny. If I was created to do nothing but serve this woman, what will the rest of my life be like? No, this is not how I will live."

The creature looked up and asked, "Who am I?"

Elaine looked at her creation in an annoyed way, "Well, what do you think? You're my creation. What else are you?"

"There must be…something…more. Serving can't be my destiny." It said.

She look rather angry and said, "Very well then. I'll make a deal with you my friend. Find the Chrono Trigger and destroy him. If you are successful in this, I will let you free. Until then, you will remain my creation and will serve me. Understood?"

The creature fell silent for a moment. "So be it."

"Good. Now that we have everything settled out, I can tell you that your quest to destroy the Chrono Trigger, begins tomorrow." She said, with an amused look on her face. And with that, both Elaine and Lynx left the room. 

The creature moved toward the window and faced the sky. "I belong out there."

"Hmph. I didn't expect him to be so disobedient. A life of it's own…it makes me laugh." She said, irritated.

"Yes, lady Elaine. Indeed it is." He said, giving her a smile.

She let out a deep sigh and said, "Thank you, Lynx."

Author's Note: Hey, I hope that was pretty interesting. ^__^ I really like writing, but I'm not just going to simply write the story. My updating this story will be due to the amount of reviews I get. So if you liked this story, please Review! ^__^


End file.
